


In Which Gilgamesh Wants His Recompense

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .....and so does Nameless.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Kishinami Hakuno/Nero | Saber/Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	In Which Gilgamesh Wants His Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno felt relieved that the latest adventure was over. 

He understood that things did happen and he did need to fix them as the Ruler of the Moon Cell, but he felt his latest activities were very keen to prove him wrong. As much as possible it seems. All when he thought it would be smooth sailing where he could just do some work when it came to settling up the Moon Cell instead of ... more adventures. 

Don't get him wrong. He does care about the people he ends up meeting and contracting. It was just he felt irritated by all the bonding moments interrupting him just when he got close to finishing his work. Tedious as it might be getting it done was relaxing and soothed him a little. As if he finally let that burden go and could forget he needed to do anything else until the next day. Hakuno thinks that it might be a holdover from when he was still just a participant of the Holy Grail War. Well, not that he had recovered those memories. The real Archimedes, the one he had now that was _not_ infected by Velber, assured him that the trauma of splitting and then losing a third of himself at one point meant they could be lost forever. Or just too fragmented to recover.

It doesn't mean he dislikes spending time with them all though to bond, only he would prefer it on his own initiative. Then again he has gotten used to going with the flow when it came to his Servants. Tamamo and Nero especially. He had truly gotten attached he didn't think it would be possible to do anything without thinking about the pair of them. With the two of them he felt like he could handle everything the Moon Cell tossed his way. Even if it did feel a little weird to have two wives as his Servants liked to say. The fact that it might be easier if there were two of him again is something he thinks about every time the two fight over him.

....but hey, at least it is a lot better than fighting for the control of the Moon Cell with himself again. He can handle this.

He still does .....but sometimes he wonders if there was at least one more of him there that he could have kept Charlie around.

Like then they were able to keep Altera.

Maybe they would find a way to get him back in the future. Hakuno already considered him.. not quite sane, but one of the most normal Servants he found and connected. He was definitely the best at cheering him up. Maybe it was because he felt more like he had an equal in a way for a friend for all he was a Servant... even temporary. 

It didn't stop him from just enjoying the time in a break with the flowers.

"Mongrel, that look of regret is unworthy to be shown in my presence. Rejoice and praise me as you will for I have come to settle your debt to me." The one and only King of Heroes proclaimed. His armor gleaming gold as much as his hair. Even if he only wore the bottom portion of the armor and let his chest be shown for all to see. At least he was not walking around naked. He heard the man could and would do that.

Nameless, bless him, looked like he was around close enough he could signal to have an intervention if Gilgamesh demanded something unreasonable. Sometimes Hakuno ended up doing the oddest things when this particular Servant got pushy. Plus it always looked like he was looking for someone else when he was near them, perhaps he thought that he would have summoned his friend like he did Charlie somehow? He did look up the man along with the other Servants on his Body's side after everything was said and done before. 

"What debt are you talking about, King of Heroes?" Hakuno paused a little here worried that it was due to one of Tamamo and Nero's squabbles. If it was, then he definitely would have to take responsibility. He didn't want to think about it. 

"Fool, I speak of the debt for my assisting you." The man crossed his arms and tilted his head back, looking very much like he would be looking down on him and would have done so even languidly if seated in front of him. 

"Didn't we break you out of being used as a battery?" Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. For some reason the thought of a blond talking to him about a debt made him feel like he wanted to break something. Although, why he felt like he should be frowning at Gawain instead of Gilgamesh was a bit of a mystery. 

"I was able to get out of there at any time, you only sped up the process." The arrogant king waved away like he didn't basically tell them outright to get him out of there. Only the time mediating Tamamo and Nero were able to allow Hakuno to control the expression on his face. He knew he would get interest added onto that debt if he let what he thought of that out to the Servant. He would rather avoid _all_ of that.

Nameless gave him a look over on the other side that he set to watch the pair. Hakuno gestured for him not to interfere yet and waved his hands in front of him as soon as Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at him. To distract him he better talk fast.

"Alright. Well if you tell me what you want for settling my debt, we can work something out in payment." Hakuno really hoped it was simple. A section of his own on the Moon Cell was starting to look nice right now. 

"It is good that you are so humble as to understand how you owe one such as I, perhaps your pleasure trip graced you with a small piece of wisdom." Hakuno was not going to respond to that. Ever. If he finished what he was asking for, then Hakuno could get through this entire thing faster. "I require the return of what the Moon cell has stolen from me. It has much les wisdom than a waste of a god. Even less than the small smidge of wisdom you gained yourself."

"Thank you... but what did the Moon Cell take from you?" Please be simple. _Please_ be simple. _Please be simple!_ "And how would I get it back?" He had been trying his best here. He knows that, but it still might not be enough to get whatever it was Gilgamesh got lost back. He might have even lost it when he was a generator. 

"You bear the Regalia that marks you as the rightful owner of this rock. That should suffice as all you need to retrieve her." Gilgamesh looked very much like he wanted this over and done. Two weeks ago.

"She?" Yes, he knows he may look dumb, but asking a question makes it easier to do anything when he knows what he is looking for when it comes to the Moon Cell. And by the fact that Gilgamesh looked like he was waiting with a droll look on his face it meant that he had to have not taken offense. 

"My companion and Master. The Moon Cell saw fit to separate us. As soon as she is by my side your debt is cleared." Now Hakuno knows he should be weary of the fact on what a Master that Gilgamesh spoke of as a Master and _wanted_ around could be a threat. Could even be a worse threat than when we were all facing Velber when it came to just how over the top Gilgamesh was as a Servant. The king _made_ his own rules. They could fight for control of the Moon cell and lead to another war, but the fact that it would mean Gilgamesh would bother someone else. Leave him out of his madness when he had someone entertaining him was too good to pass up. A Gilgamesh babysitter is the rarest of the rare things in life.

"Sure. I will do my best." Hakuno took the Regalia on it's "On" phase as he liked to call it, searching for the Master that was connected to Gilgamesh. The memories this one had as he focused on Gilgamesh and the very many options he could have from the infinite sent forth burst and a tug that pinged in the direction of the person. Gilgamesh as a focus sort of made Hakuno think he was summoning something like a servant even before the Regalia gave the all go green light to tug.

Almost in slow motion to his vision was a long, brown haired girl in a black school uniform appeared. She was small and pale, looking ... looking so much like someone he thinks he knew before when he had split into three of himself. He really hopes he didn't kill her... but then again if he did Gilgamesh would have probably killed him a long time ago.

Her amber eyes fluttered open and focused on him for a few seconds... a gaze that felt almost as trapping as Gilgamesh's own... to Gilgamesh himself. Hakuno could swear he heard a gasp in the direction of Nameless, but he was not sure when paying more attention to the two in front if him.

"Gil..." And wow did she have a nice and soft voice. She about radiated happiness as she launched herself at the golden wonder. Hakuno almost winced with sympathy on how she would be sidestepped, or just halted. Gilgamesh, who did allow for the nickname of just 'Gil' to fall from his Master's lips, pulled her to him just as fast.

"I told you you had a debt to me that would last your lifetime. This getting lost will cost you, Hakuno." Hakuno really felt a bit, no a **_lot_ **insulted, he _just_ paid the man back for his debt. He opened his mouth to retaliate and inform the Servant just that. Only for some one to beat speaking up before he did.

"Then I just will have to spend a longer time with you." The Master in Gilgamesh's arms answered. Something that apparently pleased Gilgamesh when you took that smile on his face into account. 

"As you should be doing anyway. No Hakuno, this calls for us to travel outside of this rock and explore together." The man was already looking eager. the other, well female Hakuno, was swept up in his arms in a princess carry as soon as she so much as nodded her head. The two were gone before Hakuno could even ask. 

He just stood there puzzling it out as Gilgamesh's ship launched itself off of the Moon Cell. Possibly for the last time. He almost forgot Nameless was here until the man stood beside him. Probably just as perplexed as he was.

"Did we just imagine that?" Hakuno wanted to know he was not dreaming this. No vivid hallucinations for him.

"Can you do the same for me?" And of course this was going to be a day. Hakuno didn't even think of saying no. Too stunned from Gilgamesh to even question why, or if it was a good idea. Of course when he summoned the _exact_ same looking young woman only in a coat like Nameless did Hakuno come to his senses. Or maybe it was the way Nameless spoke.

"...Hakuno..." The whispered name that he apparently shared with two others, women in particular, snapped him out of it. Only he just about face and walked off to his own room. He had enough for today. He could ask Nameless later. 

....if he could find the man later.

.

* * *

.

...it would take him a few weeks to find the bakery that the two set up shop on the Moon Cell for any sort of explanation. 


End file.
